Amelia
History (This may be subject to change) Amelia grew up only knowing her grandfather, she'd never met her parents in her entire life. She was told they got into an accident and died, though many years later Amelia doesn't quite believe this story anymore. Her grandfather was well off and she lived with him at the family's small estate. During her much younger years, the estate and it's close surroundings were her entire world, only her grandfather would leave every once in a while. During her time there, her granddad would teach her a few things, strange things, odd formulas that would create extraordinary effects. When Amelia was around 9 years old, her grandfather had taken her to a prestigious private school, but he did not come back at the end of the day, in a week, or even once during that school year. During her time at the school, she demonstrated a vast amount of intellect for someone her age, having perfect grades in all subjects. The summer after her first year, someone came by as her guardian, she mostly kept her distance with them for the rest of her school years. In the years to come, Amelia would continue her studies at the private school and became a sort of prodigy whom always kept to themselves. During her final years at the school, she was still a little curious about the things her grandfather taught her and its mysteries. Though, to the outside world all these things she knew sounded ridiculous. So in order to keep her mind off these mysteries, she looked to others and started working towards becoming a detective. Recent History Earning the title of Detective felt like a cake walk to Amelia, she helped solve many crimes over just a few years, earning both the respect but also the contempt of her colleagues, for one she was much younger than all the other detectives -almost the youngest in history- and was also female, much progress has been made over the last century, but it's not quite perfect. During her most recent investigation, the murder was an odd one and it stumped her for quite some time, this was a very rare occurrence. She devoted much time to it and came across things that didn't add up, some of the evidence was simply ridiculous and pointed towards a suspect that she really didn't think could've done it. She let this one go and let the suspect be convicted for the murder, it truly hurt her knowing she may have put away an innocent person. A couple months later, she had an investigation that had the same feel as the last one. This time though, she started thinking in ways that may seem ridiculous to the normal person, but not to someone of magical origins. With her knowledge, she'd see deeper into the investigation and would discover a completely different story when looking at it from a different point, looking for any of their friends that may seem odd or are really into cosplay. Through them, she'd slowly learn of the magical world around them and also of a mysterious government group that may have done this to the victim and were hiding it. Amelia would soon learn that she had poked around too much, she would receive a few more glares then usual and was more avoided, some men in black suits also came by asking about her. Over the next few days, things got worse and worse, one of her colleagues even came up to her and threatened her to stop poking around, she refused. In the afternoon, she saw the same men in black suits tailing her to her home. That night, she sneaked out of her house and ran. From that day, she has been searched after by section 13 and has always been on the move since, never staying anywhere long. Return Home With her new found free time, she sought out her grandfather whom she'd mostly forgotten about, looking for the location of the estate. Over the years, she had speculated where it could've been, all she had to do was actually go out and look for it. After many hours and days of searching, she'd come across the misty edges of the estate. Upon passing through them, she'd find it a wreck, it was covered in overgrown vines and other vegetation from at least 10 or more years of it being left alone to rot. She'd enter the house and find that while it wasn't clean, it was still in one piece. In the house, she did not find her Grandfather. What she did find, were all the areas in the house she was not let into before, finding many things she did did not know were there before: A room that appeared to be a lab before it's abandoning and the remnants of a very large library containing knowledge on many many subjects, even ones pertaining to magic. She'd stay here for some time, cleaning up at least one wing of the house: A couple bedrooms the lab and the library. After a long stay and a little bit of research in old books and tomes, she'd go back to NY city with newfound confidence and a mission. Appearance Amelia is a very beautiful and young woman. She has long hair the color of lavender that ends at the small of her back, she has a single long braid on the side tied down by a small black ribbon. She has piercing purple eyes, ever calculating. Amelia always stands at her full height with no slouching. She has a nice lithe figure that would attract the eye of passerby. She has pale white skin, not too far off the color of snow. Amelia is often seen wearing a dark purple coat and a white blouse underneath with a somewhat out of place orange tie. She is also seen wearing short black skirts, for freedom of movement of course, what other reason is there? Don't even try pervert. Also wears almost knee high, black boots with small buckles on them. She is seen wearing black gloves at all times. Personality * Confident * Perceptive * Smart * Precise * Calm Amelia always has a confident of air about her, she is sure of herself and her capabilities, noone changing her mind. Noticing the little things has always been one of specialties, always taking in even the most minor of details into account, not only to plans and ideas, but the things around her and people, noticing even small changes in attitude or composure. At times this isn't a good thing as she will often point out the anomaly, sometimes worsening the situation. Only with people she cares for or really likes: * Caring * Empathetic * Gentle Amelia can be very protective of those she cares about, maybe even a little bit too much at times, she would defend a friend to the very last breath, not letting them down. She will always try to help her friends, whatever the reason. For the people whom are shorter and/or younger than her, she may sometimes act in a motherly way. She is more open to physical contact with these people. People she doesn't like very much or find annoying: More often men than women * Cold * Somewhat disdainful Amelia has little to no care for these people, all they will get from her are disapproving glares. She is often sarcastic with these people, making a mockery of them if she can. Often telling them to leave her alone and keep their distance. Ultimately, she is either very passive aggressive or just ignores them. Friends Kat: A cute little thing she met recently. Enemies Section 13 Dimitri: Does not consider an enemy, but she doesn't like the Russian very much, he made a very bad first impression on her. Ari: Does not hate him, but finds his attempts at flirting and hinting at anything that could be lewd with the girls annoying. Aspirations Currently: The destruction of Section 13 On hold: Become the Ultimate Detective Additional info Amelia only returns to the Estate under special circumstance or wishes to go back into hiding for some time. She usually lives in a normal apartment, moving to a new place every month or so. An easter egg or two : Anyone who has read my other wikis might notice a little detail she has in common with another of my characters from the Mainstomia